Schooling in Japan
by bluepen19
Summary: Rumi Kato and Hana Suzuki were chosen along with fifty-eight other students from the United States to study in Japan. When visiting the Host Club, they end up working, and the two receive more than they bargained for. SatoshixOC and ChikaxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Names will be in Western order meaning first name first with the surname following.**

**This is my first Ouran fanfiction. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters. I only own my made-ups. **

* * *

Chapter One

"We are now arriving in Japan." A voice announced.

A girl who looked around the age of fifteen opened her eyes. She had just woken up from her nap. Reaching into her bag she pulled out a brush and fixed her black hair. When she was done, she tied her hair into two low pigtails that rested in front of her shoulders. Her hair only reached a few inches below her shoulders. Usually she would not fix her hair on a plane after waking up from slumber, but today was a special day.

She was chosen along with fifty-nine other high school students to study aboard in Japan. The students on that plane were among the best in the United States. Thirty boys and thirty girls were chosen to join a special program to study in Japan, and all the expenses were covered by the school they were going to. Apparently it was a school for rich kids. Ouran Academy they had said.

The girl was excited to study in another country, but at the same time nervous to attend a new school. She had gone to a private high school in the United States and it was expensive, but everyone there was normal and none of their families owned major business empires. After researching her new school, she had found out that almost all the families at Ouran were special and had some sort of power in business. She looked around at the other passengers and realized that everyone there was probably feeling the same way.

After the plane had landed, the sixty students stepped off the plane and rode in a fancy bus like vehicle to where they were going to stay for their time in Japan. When they arrived, everyone was frozen with awe as they stepped into the building. It was as if they were staying in a five star hotel.

"Welcome!" The domestic staff greeted them with friendly smiles.

A man and a woman stepped in front greeted the students. The man was named Katsuro and was the supervisor for the boys, and the woman was Sasaki and the supervisor for the girls. They explained that the building was in walking distance from the school, and the boys' rooms were in the left wing and the girls' rooms were in the right wing. Everyone was staying with a roommate.

Sasaki and Katsuro led the students to their respective wings. Sasaki called each girl by name and told them which room they were living in.

"Rumi Kato." She called out.

The girl with black hair walked up to the supervisor.

"Room Nineteen." She told her.

Rumi nodded and walked to her room. When she opened the door, her roommate was already inside. The other girl looked up at the sound of the door opening.

"Oh hello." She greeted walking towards Rumi.

"Hey." She replied.

Her roommate was of average height reaching five feet and four inches. She was taller than Rumi who was only five feet and two inches. She had light wavy light brown hair that reached her elbows and light green eyes.

"I'm Hana Suzuki." The taller girl greeted holding her hand out.

"I'm Rumi Kato." She replied shaking her hand.

"Oh, so you're full Japanese!" Hana exclaimed.

Rumi nodded. "Both of my parents came to the United States shortly before I was born."

"That's so cool." She replied. "I'm only half Japanese."

"From your name I thought that you were pureblood Japanese." Rumi stated. In her head she noted that even though the girl had a Japanese name, she looked American instead.

"Oh, my father was Japanese, so I got my surname from him." Hana explained. "My mother wanted me to have a name that would work both in the States and in Japan."

She smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck. "I guess I took after my mother. I look more American than Japanese."

Rumi nodded and wondered if her roommate could read minds.

"Oh, what class are you in Rumi?" Hana asked.

Rumi looked down at the papers in her hands. "Class 1-A" She read.

"Me too!" The taller girl said excitedly. "I'm so relieved that I know someone in my class."

Rumi looked around the room. It was spacious with two queen size beds on opposite sides of the room. In the room was two large dressers and two closets near each bed. A door stood between the two dressers. She assumed to lead to a bathroom.

"I don't think I'll need this much space." She muttered.

"That was my same reaction." Hana stated. "Then I realized that we're staying here to study aboard for the school year, so I brought a ton of clothes with me."

Rumi looked down at her large bags which were by her feet.

"Oh, speaking of packing," She started. "I want to finish unpacking before dinner."

Hana nodded. "I should do that too."

Both girls walked farther into their large room.

-x-

After the girls finished packing, they found themselves sitting at a long dinning table.

"Woah." The students breathed with surprise.

On the table was plenty of expensive food. Most of the American students have not eaten them before.

Rumi and Hana were very delighted to have the seafood and sushi at their end of the table. They happily ate the food to some of the other students' disgust. Apparently they weren't too fond of seafood or sushi.

After dinner was finished Sasaki and Katsuro led the students to get fitted and to receive their uniform. Sasaki led the girls to a back room. All thirty girls gawked when they saw the uniform on the display. It was an ankle length yellow dress. The dress was long sleeved, and it also sported puffed shoulders.

"Do we seriously have to wear that?" Rumi muttered.

At her previous high school they had worn shorts and skirts that were above the knee.

"It's a refined rich kid school." Hana told her. "What did you expect?"

She looked at her roommate and agreed with her.

Rumi looked at herself at the mirror and grimaced at the sight of herself wearing the uniform. Hana who was also trying on her uniform looked up at her roommate and saw the expression on her face.

"You look fine Rumi." She reassured her.

She looked at Hana, and her eyes widened with surprise. Her roommate was very appealing with the uniform on. Hana's long and wavy light brown hair went along nicely with the very formal uniform. While Rumi's casual pigtails looked plain.

"It's just that I haven't worn a dress like this in years." She stated gesturing the puffed shoulders. She would be more willing to wear the uniform if it didn't have that trait.

"That's true, but we only have to wear it at school." Hana stated positively. "And after school during club activities."

Rumi looked at her roommate with a confused look. "I wasn't planning to join a club."

"We have a club requirement." She reminded her. "it's part of the program."

"Oh, right." Rumi muttered. "I'll just join a sports club then."

"Unfortunately, sport clubs aren't counted in the requirements." Hana told her.

She replied with a questioning look.

"The program is so we can learn about the Japanese culture." Hana explained. "If we joined a sport club that we have back in America then the club requirement would be useless."

"Well, we have school tomorrow, so we can look around after." Rumi stated.

* * *

**A/N: That was just a little introduction. **

**R&R please! Constructive criticism is always welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or any of its characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

Chapter Two

"Why are we here?" Rumi asked her friend, Hana.

They along with twenty-eight other girls who were from America stood inside the Third Music Room with nine handsome boys standing in front of them.

"Sasaki-san brought us here." Hana replied. "She said something about getting to know the other students."

Rumi nodded. "I see."

It was the first day of school for the foreign students. As they were leaving the school, Sasaki, the supervisor for the girls at the dorms, led the girls into this strange room. Rumi, who was searching for a club to join for the requirements, was already near the music room, so she did not hear Sasaki's explanation. Hana had spotted her and brought her inside.

"Welcome." The boys greeted.

A handful of girls blushed at the sight of the boys while others had an uninterested look on their faces as if they did not want to be there, and the remaining looked as though they didn't care about where they were.

Rumi and Hana were included in the last classification.

"We are the Host Club of Ouran Academy." Said the blonde boy who was standing in the middle. "I am Tamaki Suoh the King."

Kyoya Otori, the Vice President, explained the Host Club to them, and introduced the members.

Tamaki Suoh the President of the club was the Prince type.

Kyoya Otori was the Cool type.

Those two were in class 3-A.

Takashi Morinozuka also called Mori was the Wild type.

Mitsukuni Haninozuka also called Hunny was the Loli-Shota type.

They are University students and former club members that often visited in their free time.

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin were the Little Devil types, and were twins.

Haruhi Fujioka was the Natural type.

Those three were in class 2-A

Satoshi Morinozuka was the Outgoing type and was the younger brother of Mori.

Yasuchika Haninozuka who was also called Chika was the Rebel type and the younger brother of Hunny.

They were in class 1-A.

The thirty girls would be split into five groups of six. For the next five days, the groups would rotate from each host, so the girls could get to know them. After the five days, the girls would know who their favorite was and were welcome to come back.

Luckily, Rumi and Hana were in the same group. Their group had Tamaki for the first day. He didn't fail to compliment each girl in the group and make her blush.

On the second day, they had the twins. Rumi was staring into her tea cup wondering what kind of tea it was, and Hana was slowly eating her cake to determine what was in it. They both looked up at the sound of a cup breaking.

"Kaoru!" The other twin cried out.

Kaoru was holding his finger on his left hand above the broken tea cup on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Hikaru asked him examining his twin's left hand.

Kaoru nodded.

Hikaru put his own face in front of his twin's.

"Don't scare me like that Kaoru." He said. "The thought of you getting hurt is just..."

Both Rumi and Hana watched the scene in front of them with wide eyes. Twincest? They both wondered. The other four girls all squealed, but one squealed the loudest.

The twins looked up and called for Haruhi in unison. He came muttering under his breath, "I'm coming, I'm coming."

The boy kneeled down and cleaned up the broken cup and spilled tea.

On the third day, they had Haruhi. Hana noticed his soft hair, doe-like eyes, and his feminine build. She shook it away thinking he was just a feminine looking boy. While Rumi was admiring his big beautiful eyes.

Haruhi sat down on the chair in front of them after serving the other hosts cake and tea.

"What do you ladies like to do?" He asked the girls.

The girl who had squealed the loudest on the previous day was an otaku.

"I like candle making." Rumi said.

"I like sweets." Hana answered. "I also cook and bake."

Haruhi nodded after hearing all of their answers.

"What did you do in the United States?" He asked them.

"My uncle owned a sandwich shop, and I often helped out." Rumi answered after the other four girls in the group had spoken.

"My parents owned a bakery." Hana stated. "I helped them daily."

"That's good." Haruhi told them. "Helping your families is great."

Rumi and Hana smiled both were thinking that he was one of the normal members of the Host Club.

On the fourth day, they had Mori and Hunny.

"Do you like cake Hana-chan?" Hunny asked.

She slowly nodded.

"Here then have some!" He said pushing a plate towards her.

"Thanks." She said.

Rumi watched Hunny and Hana devouring the cakes. She looked up at the quiet Mori.

"Uh, hi." She greeted.

He nodded with acknowledgment.

On the last day, their group had the younger siblings of the previous hosts, Satoshi and Yasuchika. The girls were quite surprised with the personality differences between the siblings.

"Why did you two join the Host Club?" Asked one girl.

"I was more than happy to follow in Taka's footsteps." Satoshi told them.

"This Host Club is a stupid idea." Yasuchika stated bluntly. "Why is Mitsukuni here? He should be studying at the University."

Satoshi pulled out his shinai and started to beat his friend with it.

"Is that what you say about your older brother who came here in his free time?"

"Satoshi! Idiot! Stop it!" The Haninozuka cried with his eyes tearing up.

Yasuchika looked up at the girls were looking at him with curiosity. He turned away and wiped his tears with his hand. Rumi and Hana watched the hosts with dumbfounded expressions on their faces.

-x-

The following day, Rumi found herself inside the Third Music Room again except this time she and Hana were the only girls there.

"Why are we here again?" She asked her friend.

"Haruhi-senpai asked me to come again today and bring you." Hana answered.

"Oh." She muttered.

After class, Hana had dragged her to the Music Room without any explanation.

"Hello." A voice greeted.

They looked up and saw the Host Club excluding Mori and Hunny standing in front of them. Kyoya had just spoken.

"May I offer you two a proposition?" He asked them.

Rumi nodded.

He asked them if they could help with baking, serving, and cleaning for the Host Club. Usually Haruhi had done these things, but it had cut into his designation time. The girls were a great for this because they both had helped out at a food service place, and Hana liked to bake.

"What's in it for us? Rumi asked him when he was finished talking.

"You would get to spend more time with us!" The twins said in unison.

"You will be able to taste different kinds of food especially sweets." Kyoya answered ignoring the twins.

Hana's eyes brightened when he said sweets.

"All right! I'll do it!" She told him.

Kyoya smiled and turned to Rumi who was thinking.

That's it? She wondered. We do all of that work and all we get is food?

"I'm sorry." Rumi told him. "I'm not interested."

She turned around and walked toward the door, but was stopped.

"It will count for your club requirement." Kyoya stated.

Rumi turned around and looked at him with interested eyes.

"I'm well aware that you've had no luck with finding a club for the requirement," He continued. "and Ouran has no candle making clubs."

It was true, no student in Ouran had ever felt the need to make candles. They would usually just buy them. A sport club and a candle making club were the only types Rumi had ever joined.

"All right." She answered. "When do we start?"

* * *

A/N: I hope the characters weren't OOC. Were they?

R&R please! Constructive criticism is welcomed!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to all the reviewers!**

**Sorry, about the late update. I've been busy with school.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three

"Rumi-san!" A voice cried out.

The girl ran towards Haruhi and poured him and his customers more tea.

The sound of a plate breaking rang out throughout the Third Music Room.

"Rumi!" Two voices yelled in unison.

She ran towards the two and cleaned up the broken plate and the cake on the floor. Apparently this is one of their popular acts for their twincest theme. Rumi was happy to know that it was just an act, and they weren't really gay and in love with each other.

"Rumi! Princess Ito asks for more tea!" Said a familiar narcissist voice.

She ran towards Tamaki and gave his customer more tea.

"Rumi-saaan!" A cheerful voice cried out.

The girl ran toward Satoshi and gave him another piece of cake. As she turned around to walk away, she spotted the twins take the cake away when he was turned around talking to a customer. Rumi saw the twins put a green paste like substance on the cake disguising it with the same colored frosting.

"Uh. Satoshi-kun?" One of his other customers said. She had seen the cake disappear.

He turned towards her and replied, "Yes?"

"Your..." She looked back down at the table and found that the cake was in its original spot again. "Nevermind."

He looked at her confusedly, but he shook it off and picked up the plate.

As the twins were receding, Rumi looked at the jar that was in one of the their hands. The label read wasabi. Her eyes widened and she looked at Satoshi and he already had a piece of the cake on the fork. It was nearing his mouth.

"Satoshi-san!" She called out as she hurried over to him. When she arrived at the table, he had already eaten the first bite and had a second piece on his fork.

"Oh, Rumi-san." He said looking up at her. "This spicy cake is delicious!"

She stared at him shock.

"Rumi-san. You okay?" He asked her noticing her facial expression.

"Uh, yea." She answered him. "I'll be sure to tell Hana that."

He nodded and took another bite of the cake.

What happened to his taste buds? She wondered.

-x-

Rumi lazily sat on the couch. Club hours had just finished and they were preparing to go home.

"They're so demanding." She said in a tired voice.

Hana sat down next to her, but she didn't look as tired.

"You didn't help at all." She told her friend. "I was busy cleaning and serving while you just stayed in the kitchen."

"I'm the only one that can bake between the two of us." Hana told her.

"But you didn't need to stay there the whole time just to bake a couple of cakes.

"I made extras for the rest of the week, so I don't have to spend time everyday baking."

"Oh." Rumi replied.

"How was your first day?" Said a voice.

The girls looked up and saw Satoshi standing in front of them.

"Great!" Hana answered with a smile.

"Kyoya-san said that tomorrow is a cosplay day." Satoshi babbled. "Are you excited? I'm excited. Tomorrow is my first cosplay day..."

The girls ignored the rest of his speech. They looked at each other and asked in unison, "Cosplay day?"

-x-

"Welcome, milady." Seven voices greeted.

The seven boys were dressed as butlers while the two girls were dressed as maids.

Rumi sat down in a chair and sighed. "I never expected to see myself as maid."

"Rumi-saaan!" A voice called out.

She looked up and saw that the annoying voice belonged to Satoshi.

"Coming." She replied standing up to walk towards him.

Satoshi was talking to a customer when she arrived at his table.

"Mistress Ito wanted to know if we will have a magazine special this year." He informed her.

"All right." She replied. "I'll ask Kyoya-senpai."

The Ito family has three daughters that go to Ouran and are regulars at the Host Club who visit daily. The eldest was a third year and she was a customer of Tamaki. The second oldest was a second year whose favorite was Haruhi, and the youngest was a first year and was often visiting Satoshi.

The host returned to his conversation after she said that. Kyoya-senpai... Kyoya-senpai... She pondered looking around the room. All the hosts were at their respective corners with customers while Hana was placing a teacup in front of a girl who had designated Tamaki that day. Now that I think about it, Rumi thought. I never really noticed Kyoya-senpai during designation hours. As she walked around the room, she found Kyoya sitting at a table near the entrance of the clubroom. He was typing on his laptop.

Rumi walked up to him and asked him about the magazine special. What is that anyway? She added mentally.

"Oh, yes we will." He answered her.

She nodded and turned around to walk away.

"Wait, Rumi."

She turned around to face him.

"Speaking about that, can you take pictures of the host club?" He handed her a small camera.

She nodded and took the camera.

"Don't forget about yourself and Hana." Kyoya added.

"Okay." She answered him

_Click! Click! _Rumi pressed the button on the top of the camera.

"Rumi, what are you doing?" Hana asked her.

She turned around and took a picture of her friend, and replied bluntly, "Taking pictures."

"I know that. Why are you taking pictures?"

"Kyoya-senpai told me to."

"Do you know why?" Hana asked.

"Nope." Her friend answered.

"Okey-dokey then." She said walking away.

-x-

"That was fun wasn't it?" Satoshi babbled. "It was really fun. We should have more cosplay days."

It was the end of club hours and they were changing out of the costumes and back into their uniforms.

"Oh, Tamaki-senpai." Rumi called out as he passed by them.

He stopped and looked up at her.

"Why was there an extra maid costume?" She asked him.

"There was an extra?" The twins asked. They had overheard the conversation and had joined in.

She nodded. "When Hana and I were getting our costumes, there was a third." Rumi looked up and added, "Oh, Hana did you check the tag on the other outfit?"

Hana walked toward the group. "Uh yeah." She answered. "The tag said Haruhi-senpai."

"Hm. I wonder why he would need a maid costume." Rumi muttered. "Where is he anyways?"

"Haruhi-senpai said he was leaving earlier than usual, so he could go to the supermarket before its sale ended." Hana told her.

Kyoya and the twins were glaring Tamaki who was flinching from the dark stares. He had accidentally ordered an extra maid costume for Haruhi, so she could wear it. It would seem that, he had forgotten that the first-years were unaware of Haruhi's real gender.

Actually, Haruhi-senpai doesn't look that bad in a maid outfit. Hana thought after imagining him as a maid especially with his girlish features. He could be easily mistaken as a girl. Her eyes widened with realization. Maybe he isn't really...

"Well," She declared. Everyone looked at her. "Haruhi doesn't look all that bad as maid."

An image of Haruhi in a maid costume popped into all of their minds.

"Oh, you're right." Rumi said. "He's actually pretty cute."

Tamaki and the twin had bright red faces.

"Why are you blushing?" Rumi asked. "Is it because Haruhi is cute dressed as maid?"

"Maybe you're right Rumi." Hana added. "They're probably gay."

The three hosts looked at her with shock, and they opened their mouths to respond, but she cut them off. "Or Haruhi is a girl."

They closed their mouths not knowing how to reply. Kyoya looked at Hana. He had feeling she would eventually figure out Haruhi's real gender. His research on the American student had told him that even though she had average grades, she was still smart and that was the reason why she was chosen for the program.

After a short moment passed, Tamaki opened his mouth and babbled something that was not understandable. Hikaru's face was still bright red. His twin stood next to him silent with shock. Before they could reveal anything from their actions, Kyoya stepped in front of the three.

"Yes, they are homosexual." He told the girls.

The vice-president knew Hana would not fall for it, but maybe he could fool Rumi. Despite her good grades, she was somewhat slow when it came to figuring things out.

Hana smiled. She was happy to know a secret that very few in the student body at Ouran knew. Rumi looked at Kyoya.

"Oh okay. It would have been interesting if one of the hosts was a girl in disguise." She stated. She looked at the three and added, "Don't worry, we won't tell anyone."

Kyoya smiled at her. "Thank you. If word spread then there would be that slight chance of less customers visiting."

He was right. She did fall for it.

* * *

**A/N: Review please! More reviews may mean faster updates. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yes! I'm so happy I was able to find time to write this chapter. Hopefully I can get another one out before school starts again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or any of its characters. I only own the plot and the OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Rumi browsed around in the expensive candle making shop. It was two days after Christmas, and most of the other American students were still in their home country including Hana. Rumi decided to stay for only a week with her family because she didn't want bother them too much. She had only received money because her family knew that she would be returning to Japan in a few days. The total amount she received in total was 350 in American dollars, but it was 29,105 in Japanese yen.

She had been planning to give the Host Club members homemade candles for Christmas. To minimize complaints from her rich friends, Rumi went to most distinguished candle making shop in all of Japan. Each pound of wax was pure and made entirely from its origin. Each wick was hand-woven and made with care. Every single candleholder was made with genuine crystal and gems.

Seeing the prices, Rumi was just better off making a huge candle and giving it to the host club as a whole, but that would make it seem like it was a last minute present. She wanted to give each member a candle, and each would be personal to each club member. Maybe it would be best to get the cheapest wax here, which was paraffin wax. It was naturally white and unscented, so she could add color and fragrance. To save money, she could make it a small tealight. Paraffin was a type of wax that lasted a while, so the candle melting too quickly wouldn't be a problem. The holders and the dyes for the colors could be easily bought elsewhere. The only things she would buy in this pricy store would be the wax, the wicks, and the fragrances.

Rumi grabbed the needed materials and paid for them. As she was walking out of the store, she spotted a familiar head of black hair.

"Satoshi-kun!" She yelled out.

He turned around and smiled. "Hi Rumi-san!"

She ran up next to him. They were both wearing heavy clothing, for it was lightly snowing.

"How was your Christmas?" She asked him.

"Great! We had a big family party." He replied. "How was your trip back to America?"

"It was nice." Rumi answered. "I haven't seen my family in awhile, so I was pretty happy."

He looked down and saw the bag that was in her hands. "What's that?" Satoshi asked.

"Ah, just some candle making materials." Rumi replied. "I haven't made many in awhile, so I thought it would be a good idea to make some."

"Oh! That sounds fun!" He replied. "I've never made candles before. I heard it was messy and..."

Rumi looked around not paying attention the boy's babbles. In almost every conversation they have, she always ends up zoning out. He was the type of person who never shuts up, and rambles on about things off topic. She realized Chika was nowhere in sight.

"Chika-san's not around?" She asked cutting him off in mid-sentence.

"He stayed at home training. I came out for a walk. Honestly, I think he needs a break." He paused. "Are you doing anything else today?"

Rumi shook her head. "Except for this." She answered holding up her bag. "But I can do it any time. I really don't want to go back to the dorm. I'm one of the only few who came back this early. Even Hana isn't back yet."

"Ah, it must be quiet then." Satoshi replied.

"It is. The whole building is sil-" she was cut off by the sound of her stomach growling loudly.

Her face turned pink from the volume of her stomach.

"Did you eat lunch?" He asked her on the verge of laughing at her embarrassment.

She shook her head.

"Want to eat lunch with me?" Satoshi replied. "I don't have to go back to the house until later. Anyway, you don't have anyone else to eat with at the dorm."

"Oh, I would love to, but I don't have any money." The girl replied. "I-"

"It's fine." He said cutting her off. "I can pay for you."

"Are you sure? I really don't want to bother you." Rumi told him.

"You wouldn't be bothering me." He reassured her. "You're my friend, and I wouldn't mind paying for you. Besides, money doesn't matter in friendship."

"Alright." Rumi finally agreed.

"Yes!" He exclaimed with excitement. "Lets get out of this snow. I know a place I think you might like."

With energy, he grabbed her arm and dragged her away.

"You eat here?" Rumi asked with surprise.

"Yup!" Satoshi replied. "Yasuchika and I come here a lot. Why do you sound so surprised?"

"I never thought that someone from a rich family would eat at a place like this." She told him.

The two Ouran students were standing an in small, simple cafe.

"Ah, Rumi-san. Stereotypes." He told her. "A lot of Ouran students come here. It's peaceful place to go to during stressful times."

"I see." He was right. The minute she stepped into the small cafe she suddenly felt calm. The faint scent of coffee drifted across the room. The notes of a simple jazz song filled the room. All of her worries about school and money melted away.

"I told you." He said seeing her relaxed face.

Rumi smiled. "Of course you did."

They ordered their food and sat down at a table next to a big window. Rumi took off her pink knit hat and set next to her on the table. Some parts of her hat were wet from the snow melting on her head. She also took off her top coat, and Satoshi did the same.

"It's nice and cozy in here." She said before taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"That's why I brought you here." He told her. "You seemed a bit cold, and you had a lot of winter clothing on."

She looked down at her knit hat and mittens.

"Yea, I get cold easily." The girl answered. "It doesn't snow where I come from. This the first I've actually been in snow."

He nodded and took a bit out of his bagel.

This kid can really eat anything. Rumi thought.

He was eating an everything bagel with salmon cream cheese. She didn't mind eating seafood, but the thought of fish as a cream cheese flavor is a disgusting.

"So, how was your family Christmas party?" She asked him trying to get her mind off of the cream cheese.

He laughed at the memories and told her.

"Hunny-senpai ate all of the desserts before the other guests came?" She exclaimed.

"Yup!"Satoshi replied eagerly. "It was chaos. All the cooks were trying to replace the food he ate."

"Oh, wow. What else happened with the Host Club? Knowing Tamaki, he probably dragged everyone to Haruhi-senpai's house."

"He did." Satoshi answered. "We all woke Haruhi-san up and..."

The two spent hours talking in the small cafe. When it turned dark, it had stopped snowing.

"I should go back before the dorm supervisor get worried." Rumi told him walking out the door.

"Okay, I'll go with you." Satoshi said.

"You don't-"

"It's on the way to my house anyway." He told her cutting her off.

"Alright." She replied smiling.

Soon, they arrived at the dorms.

"Bye Rumi-san!" Satoshi told her.

"Bye." She yelled over her shoulder as entered the door.

Rumi couldn't stop the smile that was spreading across her lips.

"Oh, Rumi-chan did you find the materials you needed?" Sasaki asked her.

"Yep." She said running to her room.

The supervisor chuckled. "It looks like she isn't just going to receive education here."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yes! I was able to get this chapter out. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or any of its characters. Rumi and Hana are mine though.**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Rumi!" A girl yelled as she pounded on her door. "Let me in! I live here too!"

"Nope." A voice came from the room inside. "Come back later. Take a walk! Bake a cake or something."

"B-but!" Hana stammered. "Fine!"

When she stepped out of the dorm building, she checked her bag to see how much money she had.

"Dang it!" She exclaimed realizing she forgot her wallet when her friend kicked her out.

It was the weekend right before school started, and she had returned from America the previous day.

"I got kicked out by my roommate, it's lunch time, I'm hungry, but I have no money." She muttered to herself while walking through town. "Thanks Rumi. You're the greatest friend I ever had."

She continued to walk through town muttering complaints to herself. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice a few feet ahead of her.

"Oh, Chika-kun thanks for coming with me."

Someone grunted with reply. Hana looked up with shock and spotted two figures walking towards her.

"Oh, Hana-chan." One of them greeted.

"Hello Haruhi-senpai." She replied. She turned to Chika. "Hello Chika-san."

He looked away in a grumpy fashion.

"It's such a surprise seeing you here." Haruhi told her.

"I just came out for a walk." She told her upperclassman. "I was just wondering. Why is he here with you?"

She smiled. "Oh, Tamaki-senpai told him to help me with the groceries."

"I see." Hana said looking at the boy.

It's a surprise he agreed to coming, but Tamaki probably begged him to go, and Satoshi forced him to go saying that he had to do his senpai's requests.

Suddenly, Haruhi's phone rang, and she answered it.

"Okay... I'll be heading home then." She spoke into the phone.

She put away the phone and told the first years, "My father is calling me back home."

As she walked away, she greeted them farewell.

Hana looked at the boy who was still looking away. Her stomach growled which reminded that she needed to eat.

"Hey, do you have any money?" She asked her classmate.

"Why?" He asked turning towards her.

"Rumi kicked me out of the dorm and I didn't bring any money." She answered him. "I'm hungry, and I was hoping you would buy me lunch."

"Why should I?" He remarked quickly.

Hana's right eye twitched slightly. What was with this guy? Doesn't he know about favors out of kindness?

"If you don't, I'll tell Satoshi-san." She told him.

Chika froze for a minute, probably imagining the scenario.

"Fine." He said meeting her eyes.

"Okay, so where to?" She muttered to herself looking around.

"There." The girl decided pointing to a sushi bar near by. She looked over at the boy and analyzed his facial expressions. He had a look that screamed 'I don't care.'

'How rude…' Hana thought.

He noticed the girl staring at him. "What?" The boy said in an irritated voice.

"Nothing." She told him walking into the sushi bar.

"You're not going to eat?" Hana asked him as she was eating.

"I already ate." Chika replied.

"Why are you always like that?" She asked.

"Like what?"

"Like this." She answered. "Grumpy, a bored expression all the time. Acting irritated all the time."

He looked at her strangely. What kind of person asks about another person's personality?

"I just am." Chika retorted.

Hana ignored his answer and continued her rant about him.

"And you loathe sweets!" She exclaimed. "I respect people's preferences, but you even hate the sight of them!"

He just grunted with reply.

No one would have guessed that this boy was Hunny's brother. The happy, cheerful, sweet loving University boy and this quiet, irritating, cake hater first year were nothing alike in personalities. They were very similar in looks though.

"How are you even Hunny-senpai's younger brother?" She asked. "You two are total opposites."

For asking that question, she received a cold glare that made her flinch.

"Never compare me to that alien." He hissed at her.

For the first time, she was silent with fear and shock.

Hana looked down and continued her meal. After several moments of silence she decided that she was tired of the silence, so she spoke up again.

"So, why are you in the Host Club?" She asked him. "You don't seem the type to join a club like ours."

Chika looked at her, probably debating whether to tell her or not.

"What was it?" She insisted. "Blackmail? Did you lose bet?"

His expression showed he about to decline.

"If not, I'll call Satoshi-san right here." She threatened holding up her phone.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Once he finished his story, Hana burst out laughing.

The Haninozuka look at his companion with confusion. 'It wasn't funny at all.' He thought.

During the previous school year before Mori and Hunny graduated, Tamaki came up with a brilliant idea. That idea was to replace Mori and Hunny with their younger brothers. Satoshi absolutely loved the idea of following in his brother's footsteps, but Chika resented the idea. Because of his resentment, the Host Club came up with another brilliant idea. Hunny and Chika would have a duel, but an agreement came with it. If Chika won, the Host Club wouldn't annoy him anymore, but if Hunny won, Chika would join the Host Club, and they could have all the fun they wanted. Obviously, the older, more experienced Haninozuka won.

"So it was a lost bet." Hana said through her giggles.

The blonde boy stayed quiet.

The brunette stopped laughing worried that her classmate would think she was laughing at him. It was always a bad habit of hers, laughing at things that weren't funny. She couldn't help it because she loved laughing, and even if others didn't find it funny, she did.

"I don't see why you hate the Host Club so much." Hana told them. "I think they're the most colorful group of people I've ever met. Back in America, I've never met anyone like them."

He stayed quiet and pretended not to listen, but she knew he was. Anyways, what else could he do?

"I find it interesting that a group of unique people would all make a club together." She stated. "Even you're considered part of that unique group."

Once again he stayed quiet. 'Fine don't reply to my heartfelt speech about our friends.' She added in her head.

"Well, I'm done eating." Hana told him as she stood up. "I'll go back to the dorm. Maybe Rumi will let me back in now."

She waited for him at the door as he paid.

"I thought you were going back." He told her.

"I am." She told him. "I'll walk with you."

"Why?" Chika asked her.

"Well, the dorm is on the way to your house anyway." She told him. "So why not walk together?"

He took out his phone. "I was planning to call one of my servants to drive me here and pick me up."

She grabbed his arm and looked up at him. "No! Please walk with me? I get lonely."

He looked down at the girl clinging to his arm. It wouldn't hurt just to walk with her.

"Fine." He told her.

Hana smiled and released his arm. "Thanks."

* * *

**A/N: Review please!**


End file.
